Wings and Fairies
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Salwa meets the one and only Tickle fairies!


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Salwa was on her way to meet Jocu. He snapped his fingers and took her to his realm, but told her that he would meet her later.

"That's fine. I'll just look around in the forest." Salwa smiled.

Jocu smirked, knowing that was the home of the tickle fairies, but he decided to not spoil the surprise.

"Alright Salwa…meet me at the castle in an hour for lunch," he grinned.

"Sure." She smiled. As she walked away, she began walking through the forest and looking around at the beautiful tickle trees. As she was walking, she was not aware of the tickle fairies looking at her.

"Look! Another person! But it's not a human!" Honey smiled.

"She does not look human nor alien!" Twinkle added.

"Well it doesn't matter. Her white wings are beautiful!" Giggles grinned, now about to fly down and meet her.

"Yeah, let's go! I want to touch her wings too!"

"Me too!"

But as they began to fly down, they noticed Salwa rubbing her shoulder as if it was sore.

"Is she alright?" Giggles asked, now looking at her closely.

"Look! She has a cut near her back and wing!" Honey replied, flying closer to her.

"Oh she's hurt," Giggles said sadly.

"We can clean that wound if we can get close enough to it," Twinkle replied, now getting closer to her shoulder and touching it. Salwa's ears picked up the sound of beating wings. Once she turned and saw the little fairies coming closer to her, she squeaked in horror.

"W-What are these creatures?!"

"Hey there!" Giggles greeted.

"I-I…"

"Don't be scared…we're tickle fairies." Honey smiled.

"And we just want to meet you," Giggle chirped.

But Salwa was still afraid and nervous. She was not used to meeting new people, let alone tickle fairies.

"You're not afraid of us…are you?" Twinkle smiled.

"W-Well…"

"I bet we can cheer you up…" Honey smiled. But Salwa was still spooked, so she did what most of us would do. Run for it!

"Come back! Wait! There is nothing to fear!" Honey called, now quickly flying after her.

"After her!"

"Don't let her get away!"

Salwa was so afraid that she decided not to run any longer! She used her wings to power her into the sky! The fairies were mesmerized!

"Look at those beautiful wings!" Giggles awed.

"I think they're gorgeous!"

"C'mon guys! Let's head her off!"

And within seconds, the fairies landed on her back, making Salwa squeak in shock. They began gently wiggling their fingers into her wings and making her laugh!

"GAH! HEY! NOAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Salwa laughed, now struggling to stay in the air.

"Tickle tickle beautiful one," Twinkle smiled.

"We want to know your name," Honey grinned, now twirling her fingers in Salwa's feathers.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA SAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAAHAHLWA!"

"Salwa? What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Twinkle chortled.

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH'M JUUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUUHUHUHUHUST A GIRL!"

"Nope, you're more than that," Honey said, now focusing on tickling at the base of Salwa's wings.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA STHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAAHHAAP!"

"Let me try here," Twinkle replied, now tickling in between the feathers with her little fingers.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEELP!"

"We may stop if you promise to talk to us and to not be afraid." Honey smirked, now wiggling her own wings against Salwa's skin under the wings.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA NOAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Will you talk to us?"

"And not be afraid?"

"YEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHHEEHHEEHEHEHEHS!"

"Are you sure?"

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Tickle tickle tickle Salwa!"

"Cootchie Cootchie coo!"

"What a beautiful young one you are," Honey complimented. But when she noticed Salwa's blue face now looking purple, she motioned for the others to stop. Salwa laid on the ground panting as the fairies landed on her chest and knelt down to look into her yellow eyes.

"Salwa?"

"Are you alright sweetie?"

"Y-Yes, I think so," Salwa panted, now sitting up. "You guys are really tickle fairies?!"

"Yes! I'm Honey, and this is Giggles, and this is Twinkle."

"We are so happy to meet you. But you aren't a typical human…are you?" Giggles asked. Salwa hung her head.

"No I'm not."

"Hey now…" Twinkle smiled, now flying up to her face and hugging her cheek. "You're a hybrid Salwa…that's all. We can tell you are part human and part alien. That is nothing to be ashamed of."

"We like you no matter what."

"And you're awesome Salwa," Honey smiled.

"So cheer up or we'll tickle you again," Twinkle giggled, now wiggling her fingers in Salwa's neck.

"Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee," Salwa laughed, now falling back as the fairies tickled her stomach. Soon, Jocu came through the clearing and laughed at what he saw.

"I am glad you met them; aren't they a hoot?" He chuckled.

"Y-You didn't tell me there were tickle fairies here!" Salwa laughed, now feeling him bend down and nip her neck to revive her.

"No, I didn't want to spoil the surprise." He grinned. "Now then…come everyone! It's lunch time! And you wonderful fairies are invited!" He then noticed the scars near her back and wings. "And before we eat, I'm going to clean those wounds." He cooed, now gently touching them.

"And we will help," The fairies added. Salwa blushed a bit as Jocu nuzzled one side of her cheek and the fairies nuzzled the other side.

"Thanks guys." She grinned.

"You're welcome hon. Now come! I'm hungry," Jocu smiled, now kneeling and motioning for her to climb on his back.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Salwa smiled, now scooping up the fairy friends and hugging Jocu's neck as she got on his back. "Thanks for cheering me up. You guys are great!"

"And we like you too!" Twinkle smiled, and soon all three fairies hugged her face once more. This definitely was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think guys?! Did you like it?! ;)**

 **And Happy Memorial Day! Let us remember the wonderful men and women who gave their lives for us!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Awesome work, guestsurprise! And amen to the brave soldiers who served our country! Happy Memorial Day! :D**


End file.
